


scared silly

by WattStalf



Series: Peecember 2020 [9]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: Fear, Gen, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Hilbert is lost, scared, and he has to pee.
Relationships: Shikimi | Shauntal/Touya | Hilbert
Series: Peecember 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025746
Kudos: 2





	scared silly

Hilbert is getting seriously nervous now, even though he keeps telling himself that there is nothing to worry about. Just because it is really dark and he is slightly lost does not mean that anything bad is going to happen to him. This island is only so big, so if he just keeps going in the same direction, he is bound to end up somewhere, and he hopes that he ends up there soon.

He is trying to use this season to help cure himself of his fear of ghosts, but so far, that does not seem to be going very well for him. In fact, when it gets dark like this, and he is all by himself, his fear feels just as intense as ever. That is the main reason that he wants to get himself back to civilization as quickly as possible, but there is something else that is driving him as well.

He has to pee terribly, and he really does not want to stop and do it along the road, even though he is pretty sure that he could get away with it right now. If he really is alone, then there is no problem with it, but his big fear is that he isn’t alone, and that if he let his guard down for even a second, something terrible might happen. Pissing in the woods just leaves him a little too vulnerable for his tastes right now.

So he needs to keep all of his focus on making sure that he is safe and as alone as he thinks that he is. His bladder is simply going to have to wait, even if he feels like he is absolutely bursting right now, even if he has to pee worse than he can ever remember having to pee in his life. It has been a long day, and he honestly can’t remember when the last time he went to the bathroom was, but it had to have been hours ago, back when it was still daylight.

The fact that he got separated from the others is bad enough. He, Acerola, and Bettie had been on a roll collecting candy and winning battles, and he had been able to keep up his bravado then, promising to protect the girls, managing to hide his overwhelming fear of ghosts the entire time. But now that he is all by himself, in the dark, he is absolutely terrified.

Hilbert stops for just a second, squeezing his thighs together and hissing softly, trying to get over the sudden surge of desperation, certain that he is about to spring a leak. But he doesn’t, and he manages to keep it together just by pausing like that, and is back on his way soon enough. One reason to be grateful for being alone, as scary as it may be, is that there is no one around to tease him for his predicament. He would be humiliated if anyone could see him like this.

And it only gets worse as time goes on. He finds himself stopping more and more frequently, sometimes grabbing himself so that he can try and keep from leaking. Sometimes that is not exactly successful, and it is not long before his underwear have started to grow damp. Letting his guard down to pee sounds more and more appealing with each step that he takes, but he is just too terrified to do that. He wants to go to a nice, well-lit, ghost-free, indoor bathroom, and he does not think that should be too much to ask right now.

All he has to do is keep holding it. He thinks he might see some light in the distance, and he desperately hopes that means he is on the right track, and not falling into some ghostly trap. Even thinking like that nearly makes him piss his pants in fright, so he convinces himself that he is definitely going in the right direction, that there is nothing to be afraid of.

That’s right, there is _nothing_ to be afraid of. He is not too far from his destination, he can definitely hold it until then, and he is not going to run into any harmful ghosts out here. Hilbert is going to be just fine, because there is nothing to scare him out here-

Someone bursts out from the bushes right in front of him, and he lets out a loud shriek of terror, one that is matched by the being in front of him.

A shriek is not the only thing that he lets out, though. No matter how hard he may have fought up until now, his bladder simply can’t stand up to this level of terror, and he only realizes that he is pissing himself when he feels the warmth spreading down one of his legs. He looks down then, to see that he is definitely soaking his pants, and then he looks up again, and realizes, much to his horror- horror of a different sort- that this is no ghost or otherworldly being in front of him.

No, the person that just startled him, and subsequently witnessed him pissing his pants in terror, is none other than a Ghost trainer from his home region. Shauntal seems just as startled as he does, but at least she can say that this didn’t cause her to wet herself, unlike Hilbert.

“Oh, it’s you!” she says. “I’m sorry, I really didn’t mean to…scare…you…” She trails off as she looks down, finally noticing what is happening with him. “Oh, um…I…I was just looking for…”

“It’s alright,” he says with a sigh. This is far from ideal, but at least it was someone like Shauntal, more likely to feel nearly as flustered and awkward as he does. He can think of more than a few people he would sooner die than have see him like this- Hilda comes to mind, and even some of Shauntal’s own coworkers- so in comparison, she does not seem so bad. “I was lost too. For a while, obviously.”

“Yes, well, um…we’re not too far from…I mean, I wasn’t that lost! I can help you find your way! I was just looking for Morty and Agatha,” she explains. “I got so distracted thinking about other things that I just lost track of them. But I can look for them later.”

As embarrassed as he is right now, he can’t deny that it would be great to have someone walk him back. And if he were not so embarrassed, he might even allow himself to get excited about being alone with Shauntal for a little while. “Thank you so much,” he says. “And sorry about all this.”

“No, I’m sorry! Now, let’s get going,” she says, as she begins to lead the way. Even with how humiliating tonight is, he starts to think that he can still enjoy being alone with her. That is, until she starts to narrate, musing to herself. “’The bold heroine leads the blushing boy back to the path he had once strayed from. Though he has learned his lesson, soaked to the bone from his fear-’”

“Wh- don’t use this as material for a book!” he protests.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
